


Dames-Key

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Paladin's dying one by one, who will be the last to survive.</p><p>Gen story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dames-Key

Lance was the first to die. It happened so fast, it was as if he was almost joking. Like any minute, he’d pop back up on the com system, crack some horribly corny joke. But it wasn’t a joke, the silence made everyone well aware of that.

 Made them aware how human they were and how broken they’d be afterwards once the fighting was over.

Lance was the first to die, sadly he wouldn’t be the last.

 

***

 

Keith was the second. His end was slow, not as fast as Lance’s was, not as cold. Keith faded away like the last embers of a fire that remained after a forest fire. It was alright with him, going the way he did. He was able to reflect on the past, smile at the memories of yesterday. The only thing that pained him, was hearing two voices in the distance. One belonged to Shiro, calling his name out. The other, came from the first dead Paladin.

The passing was slow, but he could finally close his eyes and rest.

Keith was the second to die, sadly he would not be the last.

 

***

 

Shiro was the third to die. It was his own choice, his only choice. He sacrificed his chances to escape to save Pidge and Hunk. He couldn’t help but look out in the vast space, watching as the Green and Yellow Lions teleported away from danger. A broken smile escaped his lips, his body shook, fear danced in his eyes. He could hear them coming. He could hear their attempts to open the bay door.

Shiro let his arm glow, the purple he hated, mocked him. With one last look at it, he plunged his hand into his chest and pierced his heart. Darkness darker than space, took his sight and he was no more. Falling into the black, he felt a warm embrace.

Shiro was the third to die, sadly he wasn’t the last.

 

***

 

Pidge was the fourth to die. It was a tragic end, a sad end. Where her heart was filled with joy, tears falling down her face, she lay in the pool of her own blood. Her father and brother, by her side, under Galra’s control. It was the sound that made it more painful. The single bullet that ripped through her chest.

The last thing she heard, was her father calling her name. Fading away, she could have sworn she saw people waiting for her on the other side.

Katie was the fourth to die, sadly she will not be the last.

 

***

 

Hunk was the last to die. He didn’t die young, because he wouldn’t allow himself to die. He fought the hardest and the longest. He lasted as long as he could. He did so, to keep the memories of his friends, his family, alive. He did it, so that he could find new Paladins, ones to finish the fight that Hunk had fought as a one man army for so many years. 

It wasn’t always sad or hard for Hunk, he had a grand time, making friends, building bridges, defeating Zarkon’s army one galaxy at a time. He even found Shay, they became Space Partners, even had two kids in time.

They explored the vast spaces, finding new Paladins with every turn. Then age got to Hunk and he decided to pass his Yellow Lion to his eldest. He was proud and he had hoped he made the right choices. With all Paladins around him, he could almost see the spirits of his friends from long ago. They still looked the same, so Hunk smiled and faded away.

Hunk was the last to die, joyously with family and friends by his side.  

 

***

 

Hunk woke up, looking around, kinda in a disbelief mind set. He stumbled out of the healing pod, almost not believing what he saw in front of him. The people around him, were Lance, Keith, Shiro and Pidge. They all looked at him, like they hadn’t seen him in a while. Hunk narrowed his eyes, looking at Lance.

 

“You, I blame you for this!” 

Lance looked hurt, but his voice ranged in anger.

“Me, you blame ME for “THIS”, dude, all you had to do was die in the dream and you’d wake up. But NOOOooo, you had to be all stubborn and die of old age.”

Coran jumped in between the arguing Yellow and Blue Paladins, brushing his mustache.

“Now now Hunk, I warned all of you not to eat the fruit of dames-key and what do the lot of you do, eat it as a group. I believe you are all to blame.”

 

Shiro crossed his arm, laughing nervously. It wasn’t Shiro’s brightest moment to eat the damn thing either, he was just curious.

“I am sure Hunk is hungry, how about we wait and fight later. It’s been 3 days after all”

Hunk’s eyes bulged out of his head almost.

 

“THAT WAS THREE DAYS?”

 

Then Hunk started to blush like mad.

 

“Wait, did you guys watch my dames-key dream? Oh god…”

Pidge giggled, a snarky smile on her face.

“Shay’s your dream girl now. Cute kids by the way.”

 

Hunk was just so embarrassed. He was about to protest when Allura came walking in. She was overjoyed to see the last awoken Paladin.

 

“Hunk, I am so glad you could join us again. With everyone here and awake, I hope you all learned a valuable lesson.” 

A snarky laugh escaped Keith’s lips.

“Yeah, I learned my lesson to never eat anything Lance gives me again.”

Lance rolled his eyes at that, ready to butt heads, but one death glare from Allura silenced him.

 

“I am rather disappointed in the lot of you, but not Hunk, even though he ate the fruit as well.”

 

The five Paladins looked at the space princess as she spoke about the true effects of the dames-key fruit.

“What you ate, produces a dream of one's greatest fear when it comes to death.”

Allura’s gaze fell on the the first Paladin to die.

“With Lance, his fear was to die alone. He didn’t want to suffer nor linger in pain.”

Her gaze then fell to Keith, who looked away.

“Keith was willing to accept death and not fight its call.”

Her eyes clashed with Shiro, who wavered under her words.

“Shiro would rather die, than fall into the hands of the Galra.”

She glanced down at Pidge, who adjusted her glasses.

“Pidge would have died happy to see her father and brother again and so she did.”

 

Her last look fell onto Hunk, who was looking rather disturbed now.

 

“ And for you Hunk, you had no intention of dying. You wanted to live and you did.”

Coran saw the look Hunk was giving everyone else, knowing full well the heavy thought that people didn’t mind dying, finding an easy way out.

The Yellow Paladin walked up and pushed the four together into a large group hug. His arms could not hold all of them, but he still tried. Hunk breathed in, trying hard not to tear up in that moment. The other Paladin’s relaxed, returning the hug in all earnest.

Hunk pulled away and smiled, looking at his friends before him.

 

“We are a team guys. If you want to talk, I’m here for you. Don’t give up on life so easily. I know it might not mean much to you, but you have to find something to fight for. For me, my reason for living, right now, is everyone on this ship.”

Lance nodded, scratching the back of his head.

“I guess we all need a little down time to talk about what happened...but for now, Hunk, Shiro is right. You need something to eat before you waste away.”  

Hunk sighed, knowing the talks would be a long one, but he was okay with that. Talking about it with food, made things look even better.

With the walk forward, Pidge couldn’t help but crack out one last word.

 

“So Hunk, about your “girlfriend.” 

“Pidge, I will so turn the anti-gravity switch back on so I can kick you across the room.”

Shiro pulled the “adult” voice.

“Hunk...Pidge.”

 

The five left the healing pod room, leaving Coran and Allura alone.

 

Coran sighed heavily, happy things turned out the way they did.

“Well Princess, now that we know their fears, what do you plan on doing about it?”

Allura turned around and smiled with glee.

“How else do I solve their problems, with hard work, teamwork and anger!”

Coran smacked his head, almost at a disbelief at what his Princess had told him.

“Do they have anymore of that dames-key fruit, I think I may want some.”

Allura laughed, making her way out of the room.

“Oh come now Coran, I’m only joking.”

Coran followed close behind her.

“We still need to work on your jokes Princess…”

 

END

 


End file.
